


Crossdressing

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Other, Trans Female Character, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: Gray walks in on Natsu wearing a dress in his house. He is surprised by this side of the dragon slayer and while Natsu begs him to keep it a secret, Gray asks him why he’s doing that.Natsu admits that he had always felt different and not really felt right in the body he had now, he’d much rather be a woman…





	1. Chapter 1

Gray was walking towards the house of his rival. He wasn’t really sure why he was going to Natsu’s place, but his feet had unconsciously led him here instead of to the guild. Now he was too lazy to turn around and walk all the way back to the guild so he just took the chance and knocked on the door to see if someone was home. So Gray knocked, but there was no answer. No one opened the door, no voices were heard from the inside and no noises were coming from the house.   
Just when Gray turned his back to walk to the guild either way, he heard something falling inside the house. That couldn’t have been an accident, so Gray felt the door, which wasn’t locked like always, and just went inside “Sorry for the intrusion, I was bored,” Gray yelled into the seemingly empty house. Then he heard noises coming from Natsu’s bedroom and he could hear the two voices of the inhabitants of the small cottage clearly.  
“Quick, hide it!,” the voice of Happy whisper-yelled  
“What about this one!?” Natsu’s voice was heard  
“Just pray he won’t come in here!”  
Now Gray was really getting curious. Just what was Natsu hiding in there? He sneaked towards the door and threw it open, only to reveal…   
… Natsu in a dress.  
It was a green dress that reached to the dragon slayer’s knees, and Gray stared at the pinket in awe. The way the dress formed around his body, how it accented Natsu’s chest muscles and hips. He didn’t want to admit it, at all, but Natsu looked absolutely gorgeous wearing that dress. The green matched his hair perfectly and the few frills attached to the dress made him look cute almost.  
“Natsu. You…” Gray started but was soon interrupted by Natsu “Shut up! I know what you’re going to do! You’re gonna laugh, take a picture and tell the whole guild about this so I can’t show my face there again for a month, aren’t you!?” Natsu yelled, his cheeks tinted a bright red and tears brimming in his eyes. Happy had by now flew out of the window to escape from Natsu’s embarrassment.  
Gray shook his head, how much everyone would’ve expected him to do that, the thought hadn’t even come up in his mind yet. He was just looking at Natsu as if he was the most beautiful girl on the prom. “I wasn’t going to do that. But now you’ve reminded me, I might snap a pic to enjoy for myself,” Gray said as he got his lacrima phone from his pocket and snapped a pic of the very embarrassed Natsu in the dress.  
“S-shut up!” Natsu stammered as he started reaching back to the zipper on the dress to get out of this humiliation as quickly as possible. But the zipper got stuck and Natsu wasn’t able to get out of the dress as easily as he had hoped, leaving him struggling to get the dress out in front of Gray.  
When Gray saw Natsu was struggling with the dress, he walked up to the pink haired teen and helped him pull the zipper down. But what he saw beneath the dress was even better than just seeing Natsu in a dress. He had never expected the dragon slayer to have gone all the way, but underneath the dress. Gray spotted a dark blue lacy bra and bright red women’s panties. A blush creeped up to his face immediately and as he started stammering, Natsu realised that he was still wearing the women’s underwear underneath his dress.   
Het turned around quickly and sat down on the bed.   
“Is this some kind of weird hobby you took up recently Natsu?” Gray asked the pinket  
Natsu shook his head and looked down sadly. When he looked up again, Gray saw something in his eyes he couldn’t make up. Sadness, anger, uncertainty maybe?  
Natsu shook his head and build up the courage to finally tell Gray “No. It isn’t some weird hobby I picked up recently. I’ve been doing this for a while now… Ever since I was ten, maybe eleven, years old; I’ve felt different. Different as in, perhaps not meant to be born in this body. I’ve felt weird and thought long about what this meant, until I found out about transgender people on the internet. They were like how I had felt up until then and I felt like I finally understood what I was. I never told anyone but Happy and Gramps… Gramps tried to help me by talking about it but that never really seemed to work. In the end I was still the freak born in a body of the wrong gender. If that’s even possible… It’s too late now to change everything again, and I’ve learned to live with it so it’s honestly not that big of a deal…  
Gray shook his head and sat down next to Natsu on the bed “Natsu, you should’ve never had to learn how to live with it… I can’t imagine the confusion and pain you have gone through. I probably won’t ever be able to understand how you feel. I-“  
Natsu cut him off “Gray! Honestly, it’s okay. I understand not many people will understand how I feel. And I’m not asking you to understand me. Honestly, I expected you to start laughing at me and take pictures to show to the whole guild, or maybe even the Sorcerer Weekly.” Natsu explained.  
“I would never do that…” Gray said, a bit sad because Natsu honestly thought he would do such things to him. Sure, they might fight. A lot. But Gray would never do something as terrible as that to Natsu. Whatever the pinket might think about him, Gray still saw Natsu as his best friend.  
“Really? We fight a lot you know, so I-“, Natsu said but was cut off by Gray.  
“I would never do that…” Gray repeated “Because you are my best friend Natsu…” he added this time.  
Natsu blushed, he had never expected Gray to be so blunt about it. Did Gray really see him as his best friend?  
As Gray looked at the pinket blushing in front of him, he thought Natsu was looking extremely cute. With the pink bangs down in his face, the green frilly dress still on and the blush spread all over his face. Gray didn’t know what he was thinking, or doing. And suddenly his lips were on Natsu’s, and he didn’t mind one bit.

Gray was kissing him. Natsu was shocked and really happy at the same time. He was shocked because his long-time rival was kissing him after having seen him in a dress and even in feminine underwear; and he was happy because Gray didn’t hate him or think he looked ridiculous or would do something do blackmail him.  
When they broke up, Natsu wanted to say ‘I love you’, but Gray was quicker with saying something and asked “Hey Natsu? Aren’t those panties very… ‘limiting’?”  
Natsu looked at Gray with eyes wide and a blush on his face. There went the mood Gray had created by kissing him, and with a question like that too…  
“Umm… Actually not. They’re pretty comfortable. Wanna try on a pair?” Natsu asked the ice mage. Gray thought that Natsu looked pretty cute with the enthusiasm he had shown when he asked Gray if he wanted to try on a pair of panties. And however Gray thought it was a bit weird, he said nothing about it and just nodded “Sure, why not?”. Natsu laughed. “Well, that was just meant as a joke, but if you really wanna do it, who am I to stop you?” Natsu said and stuck his tongue out as he got up and walked towards his closet.   
Gray watched as the dress fell down Natsu’s body but Natsu didn’t seem to care as he was rummaging through a drawer which seemed to contain his underwear. Gray leaned some more towards Natsu to look into the drawer.  
He saw not only the feminine underwear, but a large amount of male underwear as well. “What kind of underwear do you wear when you go to the guild?” Gray suddenly asked. Natsu looked up and back down to the drawer again. How had the two of them suddenly become so close, was it all because of that one kiss?  
“It depends. I always wear panties at home because I feel at ease wearing them. When I go to the guild it depends from day to day. But on quests, even alone with Happy, I always wear male underwear. Because they’re still the most comfortable to fight in…” Natsu admitted.  
Then he finally reached back into the drawer and said “aha” as he kept up a pair of underwear that looked like normal boxer briefs with a snowflake pattern on them. “This is what I was looking for! Snowflakes for my ice princess,” Natsu teased the raven haired teen as he handed Gray the fabric.   
Gray seemed to be inspecting it as he held it up in front of his face. Then he just shrugged and walked off to the bathroom.  
Not much later, Natsu heard Gray’s voice from the bathroom again “Are you sure this isn’t going to crush my balls?”  
Natsu laughed “Of course not! I gave you one of the comfortable ones,” Natsu yelled back and he heard Gray mumble something in the bathroom that he couldn’t quite make out. A bit later, Gray yelled “Aren’t these panties a bit too revealing, you can see my entire dick through them!”  
“Well, they aren’t originally made to have a dick in them in the first place,” Natsu yelled back as he opened the door of the bathroom and saw Gray looking at his crotch in the mirror. Natsu burst out in laughter and Gray immediately covered his crotch. Natsu shook his head and said “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. If anything, I should be the one being embarrassed,” as he pulled Gray’s arms up to get a look. Gray blushed as he muttered “But you feel good wearing these…”  
“You are right in that,” Natsu said as he let the dress slid down his body and made his way to the hanger where his usual outfit was hanging. When he started slipping up the pants, Gray noticed the reluctance in the movements he made and stopped his arm from pulling up the baggy pants “Gray, what are you doing?”  
“Why don’t we stay here a little longer and you get that dress back on?” Gray proposed as he put on his own boxers again. “Gray, you don’t have to do this…” Natsu said but Gray shook his head “I can clearly see you much rather wear that dress than this outfit, so do me a favour and wear something you want to wear while we stay here and talk. I want to be able to understand you better,” Gray said and walked out of the bathroom again.   
Natsu hesitated, was it really okay to just put on the dress again? After a while, he just did as Gray told him and put on the dress again before he walked out of the bathroom as well. He found Gray sitting on his bed and silently sat next to him. Just when Gray was about to say something, Natsu beat him to it and asked “Gray, what do I mean to you? Why did you kiss me? What are we now?”  
Gray looked up at the pinket in surprise. “I-I don’t really know Natsu? Do you want to be something more?” he asked and Natsu blushed and stammered out “I d-don’t know. I never really thought a-about it…”  
Natsu looked up through his bangs and Gray felt his heart thump faster upon seeing the image before him. He couldn’t be falling in love, could he? And yet here he was, leaning in to kiss Natsu again. He wanted to feel those lips more; and Natsu just looked so perfect right now…  
Their lips touched again and Natsu melted into the kiss.  
When they broke up the kiss again, Gray didn’t waste any time asking “How did you realise you were… not meant to be born a guy?” His choice of words was maybe not the best and it came out pretty unsure. He didn’t know how sensitive this subject was to Natsu after all. Would the pinket be okay with him asking him about it?  
“At first I never really thought about it. You know, I was raised alone in the woods with a dragon, I had never seen any other kids so I didn’t even know there was a difference in gender. It was a bit before I arrived at the guild that I started noticing something was different. I was taken in by an elderly woman for a while before I travelled further to Magnolia and she was the first to cut my hair. When I asked her why she was doing that, she said it was because all boys had short hair and if she didn’t cut my hair people would think I was a girl. I said I didn’t mind but she scolded me about it.”  
Natsu sighed and looked up at Gray to see if he was still following the story before he continued “When I got to the guild, it only got worse. I still had no clear image of what the exact difference was between boys and girls, but it suddenly got very clear when I joined. The girls had long hair and got to wear pretty dresses while the boys all had short hair and wore shirts with pants. I envied the girls and wished many times to get my long hair back, but it never happened. And then one day you called out to me ‘Hey pinky, flashy hair colour for a guy. You sure you’re not one of the girls,’ and I started wondering it myself too…”  
The colour drained from Gray’s face and he apologised to Natsu for having teased him with stuff like that his entire youth. He was probably one of the causes why Natsu was so unsure of himself now.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Natsu said and concentrated back on what he was telling Gray “Not long after that, I went to Makarov with my questions and I don’t really think he had ever heard of it before cause I can still see him sitting on the desk with him mouth wide open in surprise. A few days later, he called me back to his office. He had done some research about it and was able to give me some kind of brief explanation. He was very understanding and helped me where he could. I’m still happy for that… I kinda suspect he told Gildarts about it too, but I’m not sure. I don’t mind that much though. Gildarts is like a father for me anyway.  
After that, the whole matter was kept mostly quiet. I was able to fit right in with you all. No one really judged you for who you are in the guild and I just kept wearing the clothes I had and kept my hair relatively short. It wasn’t as if I had money for anything else anyway back then…”  
Gray just sat there in silence as he listened to what Natsu had to say. How had he never found out about something like this? Close as he was with the pinket, he had never been that close to him… until now that is…  
“It was only when Erza started forcing us to bathe together that I realised what was the real difference between boys and girl. And that ‘extra part’ in between my legs started to annoy me more and more. I quickly got over that and got used to it. And then puberty came along…” Natsu said with a sigh. “That was honestly one of the hardest parts, when puberty started. Suddenly, the difference between girls and guys was very clear; and however my body looked exactly like a guy, I felt like a girl. But my body developed more and more and my hopes to be a girl were practically crushed back then. The first few times when I got an erection that just didn’t want to go away, I took care of it in the shower crying,” he admitted and looked down ashamed “Now I’ve just come to terms with it and if it doesn’t go down on its own, I don’t mind jerking off anymore…” Natsu explained and Gray looked at him with a sad expression on his face “Oi, don’t go pitying me now, you ice bastard!” the pinket yelled but was surprised when Gray hugged him. “G-Gray…”  
“You know Natsu, it’s not too late yet. You’re still young, you can still change!” Gray said enthusiastically but Natsu just looked at him in confusion “Change? Are you gonna tell me I just have to get over this?” the pinket asked and Gray shook his head “Sorry, I said it wrong. Your body can still change. With the right hormones and an operation, especially with the medical magic they have right now, you-” Natsu shut him off “I don’t have to money for all that. It’s too much… It’s over 2 million jewels for only the operation. And then that doesn’t include doctor’s visits and hormones… Even if I did a few big quests without damaging towns, I could never pay for that…”  
“Seriously Gray, I’ve considered it before. But I just can’t…”  
Suddenly, the two of them were kissing again. When they broke up this time, Gray asked “Natsu, do you wanna be my girlfriend?”  
It was a bit weird to call Natsu his girlfriend, but he knew that was what Natsu would want so he gladly did it for her.  
Natsu looked up a bit shocked by the sudden question, and most of all by the fact that Gray had accepted everything he had told him just now so quickly and had actually asked him to be his girlfriend. Not boyfriend, but girlfriend. Tears unconsciously slipped out of Natsu’s eyes as he happily hugged the raven haired male in front of him and said “yeah, I’d like to be your girlfriend.”

When Happy returned later that night, hoping that Gray had left and Natsu had gotten over the initial embarrassment, he didn’t find what he had hoped to find. Instead he found something even better. Gray was laying in Natsu’s bed cuddling with Natsu. Their faces mere inches apart as they both peacefully slept. Happy grinned as he snuggled into Natsu’s arms and quickly fell asleep as well.

The next day, they announced their relationship to the guild where everyone started celebrating the new couple.  
And while Natsu was drinking with some of their friends, Gray sneaked off to see the master in his office. “I expected you to come here,” the short man said “Natsu told you, right?”  
Gray nodded and sat down “Is it really not possible to get some money from the guild to get hormones for Natsu while she saves for the operation?” Gray asked and Makarov smiled at Gray’s use of pronouns for Natsu. “I’ve wanted to pay for those hormones for years Gray, but Natsu never wanted to accept them. She doesn’t like being in debt I guess…” he had been using those pronouns for years when talking alone to Natsu so it was almost natural for him. Gray looked down, that was so typical Natsu to not accept help from anyone else.  
Then suddenly Makarov got off his chair and started rummaging through a drawer in underneath the table. He got a little package out of there and slid it to Gray over the table “What is this?” Gray asked and Makarov grinned “Natsu’s eighteenth birthday is in a few weeks, so I got her a present that’s not food this year,” the old man explained. Those are male to female transitioning hormones. Natsu deserves a chance to be who she really is.”  
Gray smiled and said “You’re the best gramps!” Makarov laughed as he joined Gray back to the guild hall.  
 


	2. A new start

‘Natsu deserves a chance to be who she really is…’  
Two weeks passed and Natsu’s birthday was currently being celebrated by the guild. After Natsu had opened all of the presents, Makarov stepped forward and handed the pinket another present. “It’s not food this year, but I’m pretty sure you’ll like this as well,” he said as he handed Natsu the little package. Natsu looked confused. Normally the old man always gave him food for a birthday present, then why would it be something different this year. The rest of the guild seemed to be a bit confused as well, curious about what could possibly be in the little package Natsu had received and urged the pinket to open it.   
Natsu started ripping at the wrapping and when he saw what was inside, the dragon slayer teared up. The package was dropped and Natsu picked up Makarov in a big hug that was almost crushing the old man.   
Erza, who had become curious about why Natsu was so happy with something that wasn’t food, pushed her way through the masses to look at the package that was now laying on the table. She picked it up and read what was on the package. “Natsu, what are these?” she asked the pinket who suddenly dropped the old man and looked at her in horror “Umm, I. Those, umm…” Natsu stammered as she tried to save herself.  
Natsu looked back at Makarov and the old man gave her an encouraging push. “They won’t hate you for it,” he mouthed and Natsu swallowed hard.  
Natsu looked down as he told her “Those are male to female transitioning hormones… The truth is, I’ve always felt like I’ve been born the wrong gender, but never really told anyone about it…” Natsu admitted. Erza’s mouth hung a bit open in surprise, but Natsu had never expected her reaction as she walked up to her and gave the pinket the biggest hug she could.  
“You really should’ve told us something earlier Natsu. Now who will update you with all of the gossip?” she said and Natsu shook her head “That won’t be necessary Erza. I’d like to keep everything the same for now…”  
Then Lucy walked up to them as well and she got her hand through Natsu’s hair “Do you want me to get Scorpio out to lengthen your hair Natsu. I kinda feel bad for forcing you to cut your hair short always now…” Lucy explained. Natsu shook her head “ You don’t have to feel bad Lucy. But I want to wait with changing everything a bit till I look a bit more feminine… I’d love to just let this sink in a little and start with my hormones,” Natsu told her with a smile and Lucy couldn’t help but smile back.  
Weeks passed and Natsu had started her hormone treatment, and however he wasn’t taking hormones for that long, he could definitely feel the changes his body was going through. Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Juvia would occasionally come over to spend time with Natsu or they took the pinket with them into town, totally accepting her as one of the girls already. Gray often heard Natsu talking with Erza in the guild about the changes she was feeling and would then linger on the background to hear Natsu talk about her feelings since she didn’t seem to really share them with him even though they were still very close in their relation.   
And one day at the guild, he overheard them again “So Natsu, any new changes?” Erza asked the pinket and Natsu excitedly nodded “It just overall feels different. It’s as if I got a whole new skin! It feels a lot softer now too,” she said as she held out her arm so Erza could feel her skin. Natsu’s muscles were still very outstanding but Natsu didn’t seem to mind the muscles one bit “And everything I touch feels different, even things I touched before I started with the hormones. Happy’s fur felt soft before, but now it’s just like petting a little cloud,” she explained in awe and Erza smiled as she heard her friend talk about her body changing so excitedly. “I’ve also been experiencing one of the bigger changes this week,” Natsu said quietly. When Erza asked her about it, Natsu blushed a bit and then whispered “I think my breasts might be starting to grow. Ever since a few days ago, they’ve become super sensitive and the area underneath my nipples has been starting to ‘swell’. As if there are little buds underneath…” Natsu explained and Erza suddenly clasped her hands together in excitement “That’s amazing Natsu, If you ever need someone to go with you to buy bras, ring me up,” she told the pinket. Natsu’s cheeks burned in embarrassment when she told Erza “I actually might have a few bras that will fit me for now. But if I ever need new ones, I’ll be sure to call you.”

When Gray was on the bed in Natsu’s house that night before they would go to sleep, Natsu walked out of the bathroom without a shirt on and Gray noticed the little buds on her chest. Natsu sat on the bed and Gray asked “So, your breast are starting to grow. That’s amazing.”. The pinket nodded happily and asked bluntly “Wanna touch them?”  
Gray’s mouth fell open from the question and Natsu thought out loud “Maybe that was weird to ask…”  
But Gray’s hand moved on his own to Natsu’s still mainly flat chest. But as his fingers unconsciously rubbed over the now hyper sensitive buds, Natsu let out an airy moan. Gray thought it was cute and moved his second hand over to the other side of her chest where he did the same. Natsu leaned in to kiss Gray as the raven haired ice wizard ‘fondled’ her breasts. Natsu unconsciously rubbed his crotch over Gray’s leg and cringed as he was once more reminded that he was not a real female. Gray sensed Natsu’s uneasiness and immediately pulled back asking “What’s wrong, did I do something wrong?”  
Natsu shook hi head and just pointed down to where an erection could clearly be seen through the panties Natsu was wearing. “Oh…” Gray said “Do you want me to… you know… help you with that?”  
Natsu looked unsure “Hey, you don’t need to agree. I know how much you dread that part of your body. But if you’re up for it, I’ll take care of it for you,” Gray reassured the pinket and he looked up into his eyes. “Please Gray, make it go away.”  
Gray smiled tenderly at Natsu before slipping of the striped panties and pulling them down Natsu’s legs. The erection sprung up now it was freed and before Natsu could even take a good look at it and feel bad, Gray had it in his mouth and Natsu moaned loudly at the sensation. Natsu had never felt something like this before; why would he? He didn’t want this part of his body, so why would he let someone else suck on it. But what Gray was doing felt wonderful and his hands found their way into Gray’s hair on their own. Her orgasm came quickly and Natsu found herself enjoying it way more than normally. Normally when he got rid of an erection, it reached a point of extreme pleasure and then quickly disappeared again; but now his body was rocked and it kept feeling good. He didn’t know it this was because of Gray or the hormones, but he didn’t mind it at all. When Gray pulled back, he wondered why there had been nothing to swallow when Natsu had gotten his orgasm. Sure enough, his cock had gone back to its flaccid state and his body was still tingling from the orgasm he had just had, but when he came, no cum had come out of his cock. “Hey Natsu, is it normal that there’s no fluid coming out of your cock when you orgasm?” Gray asked, hoping this question wouldn’t be too bad. Natsu shook his head “Don’t worry about it Gray. I’ve read that it’s possible thanks to the hormones, so it should be perfectly fine,” he explained as he slipped his panties back on and threw on a shirt that was lying next to the bed. Natsu nestled himself in Gray’s arms and quickly fell asleep after that, leaving Gray on the bed with a sleeping Natsu in his arms. The ravenet sighed. It was always the same with Natsu, he would just lie down on the bed and be sleeping soundly in less than a minute…   
As weeks turned into months, the whole guild started to notice the changes Natsu’s body was going through. His breasts had started growing considerably and he had gone shopping for new bras with Erza. Natsu’s muscles also became less defined and seemed to have a smoother appearance which seemed to suit his overall more girly appearance too. He had to train a lot more to maintain his muscles and strength and his eyes and face started to look more feminine as well. When Natsu had decided for himself that he looked feminine enough, he let Lucy call out Cancer to grow out his hair and dared to wear skirts and dresses to the guild. Everyone seemed to accept Natsu for who he really was. Even Laxus and Gajeel stood up for him when people in town looked differently at him or addressed him with male pronouns and saw Natsu flinch.  
However there were still a few things that still made Natsu unhappy but that he couldn’t do a thing about. His voice was still the same and of course his crotch was too. Soon, Natsu began feeling uncomfortable using public bathrooms since he looked too feminine to be in the male ones but still felt like he belonged there because of what was in between his legs… The guild however wasn’t a problem since no one minded seeing Natsu in either bathroom.  
As Makarov insisted he kept paying for Natsu’s hormones, The pinket was able to finally start saving for the much wanted operation. But 2 million jewels was not a small amount of money and Natsu would need extras to pay for the extended stay at the hospital to heal and the additional doctor’s visits that followed. Natsu sighed as he put some more money in his savings jar after a successful quest and went to bed tired but happy.   
And however a few months passed peacefully, Fairy Tail suddenly got into some big trouble again when Tartarus attacked. Natsu was suddenly happy that he never stopped training his body all throughout his transitioning and had gotten quite used to the changes his body had gone through. But in the end, he hadn’t been strong enough to save everyone and had lost Igneel cause he hadn’t been able to protect everyone herself. His mind kept flashing back to what the fire dragon had told her before he died…  
‘Ah, Igneel. I…’  
‘You don’t need to explain anything to me Natsu. I’ve been with you all this time. I know what you’ve been through. And let me tell you one thing, I couldn’t be more proud to see my daughter grow up like this…’ The dragon had told her before passing away. Natsu had fallen to her knees and started crying. Both tears of sadness because her father had just passed away, but also tears of happiness and gratefulness that her father had accepted her for who she really was…  
But that fact that his father had died because he wasn’t strong enough ate away at him and he decided on starting a training journey. Gray had found him just before he left Magnolia and was able to stop him for a moment. The first thing he did was kissing her. Natsu melted into the kiss and when they broke up, he hugged the taller raven haired male in front of her. “I’m gonna miss you Gray. But I have to do this alone…” he told him. Gray nodded “I know Natsu. But I came to give you this. It’s a present from Gramps and me, I hope you’ll be happy with it,” he said as he pushed a box into her hands. Then he handed her a small device and told her “This is one of Warren’s prototype communication lacrimas. Keep in touch with me, okay?”  
Tears rolled down Natsu’s cheek as he accepted the small lacrima and stuffed it in his pocket. He hugged Gray once more and said “I’ll keep in touch. I love you Gray…”  
And with that the two of them parted ways.  
When Natsu and Happy made a stop for the night, Natsu opened the box Gray had given him at departure. Inside the box, Natsu found a year’s worth of transitioning hormones and an envelope. Curious about its content, Natsu opened the envelope and found a letter and a lot of money. Natsu’s mouth fell open as he saw the money. What was all this about. Then he opened the letter and read what was written on it. It was clearly Gray’s handwriting  
Natsu,  
Gramps had been saving money for your operation ever since you started puberty. When I found out about you and had talked to him; I started saving money together with him for you. Right before Tartaros attacked, we reached our goal of 2 million Jewels. We wanted to give it to you but never found the time. So here you go…  
I know you wanted to do this yourself, but we just wanted you to be happy… So, please let me know when and where you’ll do it and I’ll be sure to be there.  
Love you  
Natsu teared up again; those damn hormones were getting the best of him again. But it was really nice what Gramps and Gray had done for him. Now she could finally be what he had always wanted to be…  
 


	3. A year of Training

Natsu spent the most of his year training, keeping in touch with Gray over the phone as much as she could in between her traveling and training sessions. As the tenth month of his training journey got closer, he started thinking about the operation. He would definitely need some time to recover from the surgery so he had postponed it for as long as she could so he could train his body and magic as much as possible. But now he was ready for it!  
So one night, he took the lacrima phone in his hand and called Gray’s number. Throughout the year, more and more people started using the small lacrima devices. But Gray’s number was still the only one saved in his phone until now, addressed with the name ‘Ice Princess <3’  
Natsu dialled the number and the phone started ringing. He waited patiently for Gray to pick up the phone. When he finally did, Natsu was relieved.  
“Hey Natsu, what’s up?”, his voice sounded through the phone and Natsu smiled upon hearing it.  
“Nothing much. Just wanted to let you know I’m having my transitioning surgery tomorrow afternoon.”  
“That’s great news Natsu. Do you want me to come with you?  
Natsu swallowed. He would like that very much. But wasn’t that asking too much of Gray? He didn’t know where Gray was in Fiore… “If you don’t mind…”  
“Of course I don’t mind Natsu. When do I have to be where?”  
“How quickly can you be in Crocus?” Natsu asked. The best hospitals and medicine mages were in Crocus after all.  
“Crocus is fairly close to where I live now, I can be there by tomorrow, how about you?”  
“How close are you to Crocus? I’m fairly close to Crocus as well. Perhaps we could meet up today and sleep together once more before my body changes so drastically…”  
“Sounds like a plan. I live 2 kilometres North from Crocus, how about we meet up at the northern gate and walk to my place together?” Gray proposed and Natsu smiled. “Sure, can’t wait to see you again.”  
Natsu pressed the red button on the screen and started walking toward the northern gate of Crocus so he could meet up with his boyfriend again.

When Gray arrived at the gate, he didn’t spot Natsu at first sight. As a matter of fact, he was the only person who was still out here this late. After waiting for a few minutes, another person walked through the gate and Gray didn’t mind the person much until he suddenly heard a high pitched voice “Hey Natsu, that’s Gray over there!”. His head snapped in the direction of the person that had just walked through the gate and his mouth fell open. He hadn’t recognised Natsu in the dark like that; but as he walked up to him and came to a stop underneath the light of a street light, Gray was finally able to get a good look at him. His hair had grown considerably and reached till his waist where it first was only shoulder length and his body had gotten more curves while still staying in shape with light traces of muscles underneath the soft skin.   
Gray walked towards her and gave him a hug, which Natsu gladly accepted. Their lips met and he could vaguely hear Happy on the background saying “He llllikkesss herrr,”  
As the three of them walked back to Gray’s home; Natsu and Gray started talking while Happy was nodding off while clinging onto Natsu’s shoulder. “Are you excited for tomorrow?” Gray asked the pinket who looked up and into his eyes. Natsu nodded, but then spoke up “I’m excited. I’m happy too; I’ll finally get to be what I have always wanted to be. But I’m scared Gray… What if something goes wrong during the surgery. And I can’t help but ask myself over and over if you will still really love me when I’ve changed like that…”  
Gray shook his head “Natsu listen to me. I didn’t fall in love with your gender or what’s in between your legs. I fell in love with you, with who you are; no matter if the Natsu is a male or a female, I will always love you.”  
Natsu teared up upon hearing this and silently thanked Gray.

That night, as Natsu was trying to fall asleep in Gray’s embrace, he couldn’t stop thinking about what would be happening tomorrow. Finally, after nineteen years, he would be a female. He could feel comfortable in society and use a public bathroom without first contemplating which one to use and then just keep up with it until he could go somewhere more private. Finally he could refer to himself in his mind as ‘she’ and ‘her’. He knew most people already did so and called him ‘she’ and ‘her’ without a problem. But he had never been able to do that for himself. Not until he really was a girl…

When Natsu was led out of the room for his surgery the next day, Gray saw a mixture of feelings on the pinket’s face which he couldn’t really make out. Natsu looked happy, but he looked like he was worried too. Gray just hoped that everything would turn out all right for Natsu and that when he would see him again, Natsu finally had the body he wanted to have.  
“Sir; I’m afraid you won’t be able to wait here. We’ll contact you once Miss Dragneel is starting to wake up again,” one of the nurses told him and Gray sighed. He had hoped he could wait here and get a first look at Natsu’s body when she came back from her surgery…  
He reluctantly left the room and walked a bit around Crocus before returning to his little cottage.   
He made himself some tea and then made himself comfortable on the couch since it could take a long time before Natsu would return from her surgery. He whipped out his lacrima phone and opened the chat with Erza.  
‘Natsu’s surgery is today.’  
‘Really? How did it go? When can I visit?’  
‘She’s not back from the surgery yet, they’ll call me when she starts to wake up again. But she can have visitors starting the day after tomorrow.’  
‘I’ll make sure to visit then. What hospital is she staying at?’  
‘The big one in Crocus, I’ll send you the address later.’  
Gray smiled, he could always count on Erza for stuff like this. He knew that Erza would be the right choice since she had always been the closest to the two of them ever since they were kids. Now all that was left was to contact Makarov; Gray thought as he dialled the number of the old man on his lacrima phone. The phone started ringing and soon the old man picked up the phone “Gray? What a surprise to have you calling me,” he said over the phone and Gray couldn’t help but smile a little. “Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that Natsu is going through her surgery now. So maybe you could spare some time to pay her a visit this week. I’m sure she would be really happy…”  
“Would I ever say no to something like that? Thank you for letting me know; Crocus right?”  
“Huh? How do you know about that?”  
“Do you honestly think I never talked with Natsu about this Gray? I was the one who told her that the big hospital in Crocus would be the best choice,” he explained and Gray just replied with a single “Oh…”  
“Makarov laughed and then said “I’ll come over tomorrow or the day after. I can’t wait to see how the surgery went. I’m sure you won’t even be able to see she was a guy at first with the advanced magic they have today. Now, I’ll talk to you later, I’m pretty busy restarting the guild again,” the old man said and he put down the phone.  
Gray spent the rest of the afternoon and evening sitting in the living room with his phone nearby for when the doctor would call him about Natsu. Late that night, just after 9PM, the phone rang and Gray was quick to pick it up “Hello?”  
“Am I talking to Mr. Fullbuster?” the voice at the other side of the phone asked.   
“Yes,” Gray answered .Trying his best to hide his enthusiasm. They had finally called him. Now he could see Natsu again.   
“Miss Natsu’s surgery was a success. We normally don’t allow visitors at the hospital this late anymore, but we made an exception for you this time. Do you think you could still come over?”  
“Yes, of course. I’ll be there in thirty minutes!” Gray said and got up to take his jacket, which he would probably strip off a few minutes later anyway, and started heading to the hospital.

When Gray arrived at the hospital, a doctor took him to Natsu’s room and the ravenet knocked briefly. He entered the room when a feminine voice told him to come in. Then on the bed, he saw Natsu sitting up. She looked at Gray with a smile as a raspy, but still feminine voice said “Hey Gray,”  
Gray then took a good look at Natsu who was in the hospital bed. And as the old man had said, if you didn’t know that Natsu had first been a male specimen of the human race, you would never be able to spot it now. While she was taking the hormones, she still looked a little like a guy. But now, not even Gray could spot anything male on her. She looked like an entirely different person, and yet she still looked like Natsu.  
“You look great, how are you feeling?”  
“My head is killing me and my throat is pretty sore, but other than that I’m feeling amazing,” Natsu explained and just then a doctor walked into the room as well. “So Miss Dragneel, how are you feeling? I know you must want to tell your boyfriend everything since you two haven’t seen each other in a while, but you must refrain from talking too much since your voice needs to heal,” she explained as she was checking up on the bag connected to Natsu’s arm. “I’ll take Mr. Fullbuster with me and explain everything so you can rest a bit, okay?” she asked and Natsu nodded as she sank back into the pillow.  
Gray followed the doctor outside of the room and towards a room he suspected was the break room. They were the only ones there at this hour and the doctor handed him a cup of coffee which he gladly accepted.  
“So, how did that surgery work actually?” Gray asked.   
“Well, since our magic has advanced so much over the last few years, we are now able to fully ‘transform the body however the person pleases. That is how most plastic surgery and body transformations like this happen these days. It leaves less scars since we don’t actually need to cut into the body and it looks more natural because it’s a ‘new body’. This also shortens the recovery time drastically. If everything goes well and Natsu is happy with her new body, she will be able to leave next week already; normally this would take up to three weeks. It’s much more efficient like this and patients have to wait less long for their own surgeries,” she explained as Gray finished his coffee  
“So, how will Natsu’s recovery go?” the male asked and the nurse answered as she put their cups on the counter “We have contacted a small healing mage, I think her name was Wendy, and she was very willing to help with the healing of miss Dragneel. She will mostly help with the healing of Natsu’s voice and upper body. The lower parts are a bit more complicated so we leave that to the experts on this matter.”  
The two of them walked back to Natsu’s room where they found Natsu sleeping with Happy curled up in her arms. Gray wanted to wake up the little blue cat when the doctor stopped him. “The cat can stay here overnight. He’s like Natsu’s son anyway, right?” she asked. Gray nodded. He could understand that Happy would want to be with Natsu now after this big change “I’ll come back tomorrow,” he told the doctor who moved out of the way so Gray could pass through the door and said “Please do so Mr. Fullbuster.”

The days passed way too slow for Natsu who couldn’t wait till she could finally get out of the hospital bed and back to training. But that dream was quickly crushed when the nurses told her that she shouldn’t be training or doing any hard labor like quests and such for the next month. Gray and Happy were with her most of the time to help her pass the time in the hospital and a few days after Natsu’s surgery, more and more members of the guild started to drop by. First it was only Wendy, who was helping with the healing, Erza and Master Makarov, who was busy starting the guild back up; but slowly, Lucy, Juvia and other members started visiting to see how Natsu had changed. After a week of staying in bed and healing and recovery every day, Natsu was finally released from the hospital and on the same day, the members of the guild got the news that Fairy Tail would be starting up again in a few days. Gray proposed to move back to Magnolia in the meantime so they could settle in before the guild opened again. But this seemed a lot harder than Gray had originally expected since Natsu was still recovering and she couldn’t carry anything heavy to not burden her new body.   
“I’m sorry I can’t be of much help…” she apologised to her boyfriend who shook his head “Hey, it’s the boyfriend’s job to show off and do the work, right?” he said as he stuck out his tongue at a pouting Natsu. “It’s not because my body changed that you suddenly have to treat me as a weak little girl, you know? I haven’t been training the past year for nothing,” Natsu told the ravenet who carried another box to the hired car. “I know, I know. But I can’t help but tease you a little,” he told her as he dropped the box in the car and pressed a kiss on Natsu’s lips.   
“We’ll be ready to depart soon,” Gray told her. “Do you have all of your stuff?”  
“We didn’t have much to begin with. I really should invest in some clothes for girls instead of just my old outfit Lucy adjusted for me…” Natsu seemed to be in thought. “How about we go shopping once we’re back in Magnolia?”  
“Look Natsu, I know you asked me to not treat you any difference than before just because your body changed; but if you start going crazy about shopping like the rest of the girls in the guild, I’m gonna have to punch you back to your normal line of thought…” Gray said and the two of them burst out in laughter.   
The two of them, and Happy of course got into the vehicle and as Gray started driving, Natsu immediately leaned over and held her stomach as her motion sickness kicked in again.  
“Seems like you haven’t changed as much as I thought; you really are the same old Natsu…” Gray noticed and smiled. Even though her appearance had changed, Natsu hadn’t. She was still the same old Natsu Gray had always known; the same old Natsu Gray had fallen in love with…


End file.
